A Penny for your Thoughts
by Qbert12
Summary: After being kidnapped, Shawn is acting weird, and it's not PTSD. Will they be able to get to the bottom of it before it's too late? Minor Shawn whump with some Lassie whump in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SECOND PSYCH STORY! If you haven't read it yet, it's called "Staring Contest." Go check it out!**

**Gus is on vacation in this chapter, so, yeah.**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy!**

*End Authors Note.*

"Are you _sure _you don't want a pineapple?"

Shawn Spencer was following Head Detective Lassiter around the Santa Barbara Police Department, trying to convince him to eat a pineapple, saying that it would "boost his spirits." Lassiter was in a bad mood because they hadn't had a case for awhile. "It's a fruit! It's _good for you!_" Shawn insisted.

"I'M NOT EATING YOUR STUPID PINEAPPLE, SPENCER!" Lassiter shouted, and Shawn put on his best pouty face as he stalked off.

Shawn was about to leave when up ahead he heard Chief Karen Vick say to Lassiter, "Lassiter, get O'Hara and go to this address ASAP." Chief shoved a piece of paper in Detective Lassiter's hands. "There's been an explosion."

"Explosion?" Lassiter said excitedly. "A real explosion?"

"Just get O'Hara and get over there. Quick," the Chief answered, exiting the hall.

Lassiter was practically bouncing with excitement. His first explosion! "O'Hara!" He called out. "O'Hara!"

"What is it?" Juliet O'Hara, Lassiter's partner, ran up from her desk.

"Gear up, we have an explosion!" Lassiter had never sounded so happy in his life.

"Really?" Juliet looked surprised. "Where?"

Shawn, who had noticed the address from the paper Lassiter was holding, held a hand to his head. "I-I'm getting something," he said, then made a face like he was thinking. "Pomegranate...no, permit, no...prom date? No..."

"Promenade street!" Juliet shouted.

"Yes!" Shawn cried. "Promenade street. Am I right, Lassiter?"

Lassiter looked down at the paper he was holding. With a sigh, he responded, "yes."

Juliet gave Shawn an impressed look while Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Let's get moving."

And so they did.

* * *

It must've been a big explosion.

Shawn could tell because there were several black lined holes in the one-story brick house, broken glass, and the occasional flicker of flame here and there.

Observing everything carefully, Shawn entered the building.

Cameras were everywhere, taking pictures of the scene. Shawn caught no sign of body bags, so he figured no one had died, but that made no sense. Was it revenge for something? That was all Shawn could come up with.

That was when he noticed something black and smudged on the floor, and it didn't look like soot. Bending down to look, Shawn saw indeed that it wasn't ash or soot, it was black permanent marker.

Through all the smudging he could still make out a few words, surprisingly. It seemed to be a list of steps; Shawn could tell because he could make out a 'step three' amid the smudges. After step three was 'grab' with half an 'a', after that was a small smudge then 'ha' followed by two more letters he couldn't make out. "Grab..." Shawn muttered, trying to think. What name had 'ha' with a letter before and two after?

Then it hit him. _O'Hara._

Shawn then ran outside where Lassiter and Juliet were talking to a police officer. "Guys! Guys!" He shouted. "I'm having a vision!"

Lassiter gave an annoyed sigh and turned over to the "psychic." "What now, Spencer?"

Normally Shawn loved having visions, but it wasn't as fun without Gus to back him up, and Gus was on vacation for a week. Plus, this involved Juliet. "I-I see black. Smudged black. I see..."

Lassiter opened his mouth to say something, but Juliet motioned for him to hear Shawn out, so Shawn continued. "Th-there are letters. G...R...A...B..."

"Grab?" Juliet wondered.

"There's another smudge...it-it says...ha...with two letters afterwards...But I can't make them out..."

Lassiter started tapping his watch, a sign to hurry, they didn't have all day. "The living room floor! The smudge is on the living room floor!"

With a glare, Lassiter walked into the living room with Juliet and Juliet looked surprised at Shawn's perfect description. "Wow."

Lassiter frowned. "What's someone-or something-whose name has 'ha' with a letter before the 'h' and two after the 'a'?"

For that one moment, Lassiter and Shawn had finally agreed on something. "O'Hara," they said in unison.

Lassiter turned to a police officer that happened to be nearby. "I want her watched over 24/7," he demanded, motioning at Juliet.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"We have reason to believe that you're being targeted," Lassiter answered. "Go back to the station until we get this all figured out."

"But-"

"No buts."

Juliet gave a sigh of defeat and left the house with the police officer.

After that was settled, Shawn decided to do more investigating. Entering the kitchen, he saw a door and noted that the look was broken, so that was most likely the entrance point. Turning around, he started to go through the refrigerator.

That was when the hand wrapped over his mouth. Shawn fought, trying to get his attacker to let him go, and ended up knocking down several things from the open refrigerator, causing the assaulter to put a gun to his head and also causing Detective Lassiter to enter. "What the-!" He growled before he realized the sight before him. He immediately whipped out his gun and pointed it at the masked intruder. "Police! Hands where I can see them."

But the intruder didn't obey. Instead, he-or she- pointed the gun at Lassiter and the shot rang off and Shawn yelled "Lassie!" through the black-clad attackers fingers as Lassiter collapsed and Shawn was dragged out of the house.

**A/N: Yay! I LOVE writing stories like this almost has much as I enjoy reading them!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I returned! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!  
**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**PsychLassieFan4Ever**

**Checkerz (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Emachinescat**

**FudoTwin17**

**Nekogirl813**

**Forgive any mistakes and enjoy the next chapter!**

*End Authors Note.*

Juliet was about to get into the cop car when she heard the shots.

She immediately shot her arm away from the police officer's grasp and ran off towards the damaged building. "O'Hara, you're supposed to-" the police officer started before Juliet cut him off.

"The heck with that!" Juliet shouted as she entered the building.

Juliet gasped at what she saw. Her beloved partner was lying on his side on the ash littered floor, coughing up blood with a bullet wound in his chest, just above his Kevlar vest. "Carlton!" Juliet cried, immediately at her partner's side.

"Spencer-gun-kidnapped-" Carlton tried to complete a sentence but his mouth filled with blood.

"No, no, no, no, no, save your strength, Carlton. You'll be okay," Juliet promised putting pressure on his bullet wound. "We need a medic!" Juliet shouted to some fellow officers.

"Spencer-"Carlton insisted before coughing.

"Carlton," Juliet said. "You'll hate me for saying this, but shut up. Save your strength."

But Carlton didn't fight back. Instead, he closed his eyes and stopped moving. "Carlton? Carlton!" Juliet slapped his cheek lightly several times. "Stay with me, stay with me," she repeated over and over, and then yelled over her shoulder, "where's that darn medic?"

* * *

Henry Spencer came crashing through the Santa Barbara Police Department, shoving his way through several officers to Chief Karen Vick's office, opening the door and slamming it behind him. "Where's my son?" He demanded the Chief.

When the Chief looked up at Henry, Henry could see that Karen looked angry, determined, and also a hint of exhaustion. "Mr. Spencer," she said. "I can promise you we are doing our best to find out where your son is."

"Well your best isn't good enough," Henry said harshly. "_Because my son is still missing._"

"Mr. Spencer." Karen raised her voice slightly. "We are wanting to find who did this just as much as you want to."

"Oh, really?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Chief was yelling now. "Whoever did this shot one of my officers, Henry." Chief didn't even bother calling him Mr. Spencer.

Henry sobered up slightly at that. "Which one?"

"My head detective, Carlton Lassiter."

Henry remembered him from both the papers, and his cop days. Henry swallowed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"He's in surgery now. One of my officers is at the hospital right now," Chief continued, and then her phone rang. Looking down at the caller I.D., Chief immediately picked it up, seeing it was Juliet. "Detective?" She asked into the phone.

* * *

It was really dark. Really, really dark. His head hurt. It was cold. Shawn began to wonder where he was when he remembered: being grabbed from behind, Lassie getting shot, getting knocked out by the pistol. Shawn tried to touch where it hurt to see if it were bleeding, but his hands were tied to the chair he was sitting in. He was dizzy. How long had he been out? How much time had passed since he was kidnapped?

"You're awake."

Suddenly, there was light in front of him. It was probably coming from only a flashlight, but yet the sudden light hurt Shawn's eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust.

"I know who you are, Shawn," the female voice continued, and as Shawn's eyes adjusted to the light, Shawn could make out that the girl was white with brown hair. That was all.

"Yes, I know everything about you," she continued.

"What do you want?" Shawn asked, trying to think of how many brown haired girls he had upset. The results were not in his favor.

"I want you to help my sister, Shawn. You must remember her, I'm sure."

"And what makes you think I'll help you? Unless you pay me in pineapple, then maybe I'll-"

_Ouch. _That earned him a slap on the face. "You'll help me, or your little black friend is the next person I shoot."

Shawn's blood ran cold. Gus. Shawn gulped. He couldn't let anyone hurt Gus. "Now I have your attention, eh?" The continued. "Anyways, I need you to help my sister. You recognize her, I'm sure?" The woman then held up a picture of a girl with brown hair. Shawn immediately recognized her. Of course he recognized her. It was Lindsay Leikin.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! Any of you guys remember her? The first reviewer to tell me where she's from gets a cookie (::)**


End file.
